


Dangerous Waters, a platonic NagiRin fic

by highspeedgays (snowonpalecheeks)



Series: Pairing Challenge (one fic per pairing) [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowonpalecheeks/pseuds/highspeedgays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nagisa confronts Rin about something that's been bothering him for years. Nagisa/Rin friendship, Reigisa implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Waters, a platonic NagiRin fic

**Regional Tournament, Season 1**  
**(minutes after Rin's talk with Rei at regionals; Rin doesn't yet know he’s no longer swimming in the relay for Samezuka)**

With a single look, Nagisa sets off a chain reaction: Rin’s feet become planted firmly to the ground, his heart takes off at breakneck pace, and his palms begin to sweat.

It’s ridiculous, really, the logical parts of his brain try to tell him. Nagisa isn’t a threat. He’s no more menacing than Nitori. So why is it, then, that Rin can feel those formerly innocent eyes boring into him? Why does his body instinctively want to run away? Nagisa’s presence is a heavy weight on his chest, and the singular sensation dredges up all sorts of unwanted memories -- of childhood days spent training and splashing, of cherry blossoms...and... _Haru_ .

And he remembers the all too familiar weight, as well -- the predatory essence Nagisa broadcasts into the water. Rin hasn’t actually been in the water with Nagisa for years, so he isn’t prepared for it, much less outside of the pool.

“What’s wrong, Rin-chan?” Nagisa asks, and if Rin wasn’t looking at him, he would have sworn he was smiling. But Nagisa’s eyes are cold and angry, and when he steps forward with his fists balled up at either of his sides, the light shifts to illuminate his face and he is clearly not smiling at all.

“What’s going on? I don’t have a problem with you, so…” Rin instinctively steps back, but he’s already against the wall and can’t move anywhere at all.

“You called Rei-chan out to talk,” Nagisa starts.

Rin is more confused, not less. He’d thought that he and Rei had actually made some kind of connection. They understood each other now. And besides, that had only been, what, twenty minutes before? How does Nagisa know ab--

“I saw you, and...I just want you to know that he’s mine!” Nagisa growls. He’s baring his teeth and glaring, and in any other situation it might have been humorous, but Rin can tell he’s serious. His mind starts working on this, repeatedly coming to the same conclusion several times in a row, but he can’t really comprehend it. Does Nagisa have some kind of...of  _feelings_ for Rin’s replacement?

“Don’t get any ideas,” Rin offers, but Nagisa cuts him off.

“Y-you and Mako-chan only ever saw Haru-chan! You only needed me to complete the relay team back then!” Nagisa is in Rin’s face. His cheeks are pink with effort. “I found Rei-chan! I chose him!” Nagisa is huffing, and he looks on the verge of tears. “And I won’t lose to you, or Haru-chan, or anyone else! Not this time!”

Rin’s hand moves without his consent. It presses into Nagisa’s blond curls and brushes them back. It wraps around Nagisa’s shoulders and pulls him into a hug. Rin’s tears are silent, but they stream down his cheeks in unbidden streams and he doesn’t even try to hold them back.

He hadn’t known. In all this time, had Nagisa always felt this way? Had he thought Rin was training him back then just because of the relay? Did he forget that they had been friends, the four of them?

He hugs him for a few moments, then sniffles and blinks and pushes him away to arm’s length. Nagisa is staring somewhere around Rin’s sternum, and his jaw is set stubbornly into a frown. 

The corner of Rin’s lips tilts up softly. “I don’t think anyone wants to do that.” He pats Nagisa on the shoulder and uses the back of his hand to swipe at his own tears. “And if they try, I’ll be the first to stand in their way. Deal?”

Rin holds out his hand to Nagisa, and slowly -- painfully slow -- Nagisa raises his own to grasp it. Then he raises his face, and Rin can see that it’s lit up with a positively brilliant smile.

“Really?” Nagisa asks, and he’s hopeful but tentative, and so very unlike himself. “You promise?”

"Promise,” Rin agrees, then shakes the hand he’s holding slightly to confirm it. “Now, I need to get to bed. I have a relay to win. Unless you think you guys stand a chance…”

Nagisa’s eyes light up, and he abruptly lets go of Rin’s hand. On his way out the door, Nagisa calls out, “We’re definitely gonna win!”

Rin just laughs a little forcedly, finds his goggles (the only reason he’d been in the locker room so damn late to begin with), and heads back to his own hotel room. If he stays out too late, he's sure Nitori will panic and might even let his captain know. No point making anyone worry. Besides he’s finally going to get to swim in a relay against Haru and the guys, and it’s going to feel so good to see Haru’s dejected face when he loses.

Rin's definitely looking forward to it.

**.end **

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write romantic Nagisa x Rin, but it just wouldn't happen. But then this happened and I was still pretty happy with the outcome. Edited because apparently I can't continuity to save my life. Now it's more accurate with canon, though probably not perfect. T.T


End file.
